


Late Nights

by cafeheart (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cafeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing I wrote to vent. Heed the warnings in the tags.<br/>Edit 1/24/17: Orphaning. I don't want this showing on my account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

It wasn’t hard.

In fact, slipping out his window in the dead of night was something Adrien Agreste was quite used to.

Still, the guilt held at him. Invisible hands, pulling him back into his room, shoving thoughts of his classmates into his head.

But the anger won out. 

It’s an unfair fight, really. Pure rage can overtake anything.

And so he slunk out the window.

Feet gently found their way to the roof. A silver ring followed, the metal ringing loud as it bounced and settled on the cool surface.

The anger clung to his chest as he sat on the roof. He watched blood, dark in the nighttime, run down his arms and off his fingers. Pools made themselves welcome on the flat marble of the roof.

There was no one here to stop him, no one to tell him what to do. He was, for once, on his own terms.

And on his own terms, there was nothing else that needed done.

No one was on the street. Not a single passersby to scream, to call the police. Or worse, Ladybug.

He was but a shadow in the dim light given off by the crescent moon. Invisible. Just like always.

And as the clouds covered the moon, that shadow

stood

and

fell.


End file.
